


Do We Even Belong Together?

by Adoxographish



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoxographish/pseuds/Adoxographish
Summary: Hal and Barry are best friends, with just the teensiest crush on each other. With help from some friends, its now 50/50 who makes the first move.





	1. The Stress

Barry paced back and forth through his bedroom, turning back to the words of advise Iris had given him earlier.

_I understand if you're nervous, but Hal's your best friend. He won't judge you, or look at you any differently. Trust me. Just tell him how you feel._

_You don't know that, Iris,_ He said to himself. 

Even though he tried his best to remain calm, the occasional surge of anxiety rushed through him; causing him to sweat more and pick up speed. It happened so frequently that he was almost about to make a sonic boom indoors. 

Of couse, he has had this happen before, but certainly not to the point of him having a mental breakdown. But what he felt for Iris doesn't even come close to how Hal makes him feel. 

How he makes him smile when they text, how he makes him blush when talking.

Honestly, the difference in his love for Iris is child's play compared to his love for Hal. 

He glanced as his watch, 4:58.

Earlier today, he had agreed with Hal to meet up at the Hall of Justice at 5:00 precisely. This meant, he had no time to waste.

Initially, he planned on confessing his "unrequitted" love there, but all the stress he was dealing with caused him to have second thoughts.

His doubts were set aside, but now...

_I can't tell him..._

_No. No. No! I will confess to him._

He glanced back at his watch, not realizing he was...7 minutes late.

_Crap! Im gonna be late!_

With an extra spring in his step, he lunged out the window. In a flash of lightning, he raced to their rendezvous point. 

_Let's hope this goes well._

* * *

 

_What of he doesn't like me. Of course he won't Hal, he's not gay or bi. Maybe I shouldn't tell him._

Hal shifted in his place, fidgeting his hands and feet even more than Barry does. And he fidgets a lot. _  
_

Diana could notice his nervousness and quickly rushed to his "aid".

"Hal, you shouldn't feel intimidated by love. I have a feeling that your love is not unrequited. I can see how he looks at you, the same way you look at him." She said.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks, Diana."

"You're welcome! Now, go to him" Diana ushered noticing Barry's arrival.

As Diana left, Barry walked closer to where Hal was. The closer he got, the more Hal began to blush. 

_He's so cute..._

A massive smile grew on his face when Barry stopped walking. There was a moment of silence before Hal spoke. 

"Hey."

"Hi."

...

"Uhh, Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"There's...a reason...I asked you to meet me here."

"Me too"

Both of them simultaneously said, "I need to tell you something."

"You first," Hal said. 

"Please, you first." Barry replied.

"I asked you first. "

"Fine." Barry began.

...

"I...I-I lo-"

An alarm went off, loud, noisy. Diana and Batman were seen running outside, Diana notioning to follow.

Hal and Barry looked at each other expectantly. 

"What was that?" Hal asked. 

"We can talk about this later" Barry said running to join the others. Hal soon followed. 


	2. In The Heat Of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry fails Hal.

 It wasn't anything they couldn't handle. 

Just a run in with some bank robbers and one arsonist. But, they  _were_ armed. 

They clearly didn't hesitate to attack on sight. 

Hal rushed forward, conjuring a shield to block the bullets. When it dissipated, the League members rushed forward.

Diana, of course, leading the charge. 

Superman arrived shortly, flying into the battle. 

"Nice of you to join us." Batman said in his daily serious tone.

"Lighten up babe. I just got here." Superman relied filled with enthusiasm. 

Batman merely rolled his eyes. Everyone knew he hated being called "babe" by Superman. It "messed with his dark nature".

Barry wouldn't have minded to have been called babe by Hal, and who knows? He might've gotten what he wished. But he also know to be rational. Life isn't a fairytale where the prince always gets the princess (or in this case, prince).

It has rejection, and war.

Barry always kept that thought, even when speeding around without a care in the world. But eventually he always snapped back to reality. 

And just in time too.

Everyone was occupied with the fire after defeating the robbers. So engrossed by it, that nobody saw the gun pointed at the Green Lantern. 

Barry raced to him once he heard the trigger pulled. He could see the bullet flying towards Hal's body as time around him slowed. He reached his hand out to stop it dead in its path.

He missed.

He lost his balance, and slipped.

The bullet grazed Hal's back, sending a wave of pain throughout his body. He fell to the concrete clutching the spot that made him bleed.

Something snapped in Barry. A switched was pulled, a spark was ignited. A spark of rage. 

He soon found his fists making contact with the robber's face. Over and over again. 100 times per second. It wasn't long before the masked face he was beating to a pulp became red with blood. 

Cyborg had to intervene too force him to stop. 

He looked back at the criminal's battered face with a tiny sliver of regret, but another part of Barry still hadn't had his fill.

The police, as usual was fashionably late, leaving the Justice League to do all the dirty work. Barry realized that Hal was injured, and the hospital coukd easily expose his identity. 

In a burst of speed he grabbed Hal's ring, making his green armor dissapate, revealing his pilot uniform in its place.

"Help this civillian! He's been shot!"

The other members caught on with Barry's idea. An ambulance picked Hal up, and drove away off to the hospital.

The Leaguers went off to their base, changed and went their own ways. Barry as soon as he changed, raced to the hospital. Diana joined him, and even Oliver was called.

While running, all he could think about was how could he have missed. But he wouldn't fail Hal again. 

He promised. 


	3. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else is there to say other than Barry failed Hal...?

Much like earlier, the world around him slowed down. He no longer heard the rushing crackle of his golden lightning trail behind him. The only sound he could listen to was his own beating heart. Thump after thump, each one as painful as the next.

Despite super speed, he still felt like he was running for an eternity. Maybe he needed the tranquility in that very moment, because moments before, he let his own friend get shot in the back. Years of fighting masked criminals, thugs, and masterminds have led up to that moment. An event he could not unsee, no matter the amount of times he closed his eyes and tried to forget. Forget the horrific sight before him. 

The split second of utter heartbreak.

He could feel his bones shatter, his heart tremble, his body falter, but he had to be strong. For Hal.

It's what he would want.

He knew the hospital was a distance away, but he overshot it at least ten times. He ran for so long, time itself came to a halt. Even with Barry's heart and thoughts in a different place, he could not ignore the sheer beauty of time frozen in place. There was something just so eerie and magical at the same time. Hal would love it.

_Snap out of it, Barry. You need to be there for him. You still haven't told him. You need to tell him._

Those were the words he had to repeat to himself on infinity to keep him from a mental breakdown.

He eventually calmed himself, and ran once more towards the hospital.

* * *

The inside was a little cramped, as expected. The halls were blindingly white, and narrow as hell. Well, it was actually pretty wide, but Barry's mindset wasn't exactly in tip-top shape.

The receptionist had told him where to find one Hal Jordan, but Joe and Iris joined by Oliver were already calling him over when he arrived. Diana trailed behind Barry later on.

Peering inside the white room had only broken his heart even more. Seeing his best friend, the person he also loved dearly, in a state of pain-almost a coma he looked so peaceful; having known that it was _his_ mistake that put him on that bed. _His_ mistake.

"Will he be okay?" Barry frantically asked.

Diana and Oliver game him the same answers, that Hal would be fine. Barry let out a sigh of relief.

"They're planning to keep him overnight. Just in case." Diana explained.

Oliver had patted him on the back, saying that the nurse wouldn't let them in; that the visiting hours were over. A part of Barry was infuriated that he couldn't see Hal, but another part of him was also relieved. Relieved that he wouldn't have to look at Hal through that silver door. He cupped a hand over his mouth, trying his hardest to keep calm. Iris had to step in and take Barry for a walk. A very long walk.

* * *

 

"So, how was it?" Iris began to ask.

"How did what go?"

"You know, your big confession. How was it? I need details! I want to know whether to refer to Hal as my 'brother-in-law', or just Hal?" Iris very excitedly exclaimed.

Barry gave a long pause, sighs in between before responding to a very anxious Iris. "I was called to work when I was just about to. I only got a word or half a word out before we left." Barry also looked down to the concrete below him, because remembering that time still hurt.

Iris quickly caught on to his body language, as obvious as it was. "Oh...I'm sorry, Barry. I know how long you've wanted to tell him."

"It's fine, Iris. Perhaps it's for the best anyways."

"I don't understand. You love him, so why not just tell him?"

He came to a halt. "We're superheroes, Iris. We live in the face of danger, filled with guns and weapons that could kill anyone and everyone. Today it could've been Hal." Barry paused, taking a deep breath. "It's best if I just move on. That way if that day comes, I'll only be grieving for a friend, and not a lover."

Iris looked somewhat hurt and confused, but she only replied with, "Alright, Barry. Whatever you say. Whatever makes you happy."

Barry began to walk once more, joined by Iris.

It was a long silence between them. They avoided eye contact frequently, and at times Iris tried small talk to rid the awkwardness. Barry didn't seem too thrilled by the walk, and Iris could tell. He always ran when he needed to escape reality.

"Go on. Take a run. I can walk home from here." Iris said walking away. She looked back a bit later. "Tomorrow, tell him anyways. Trust me. You can't always run from your problems. Sooner or later they'll come back to bite you"

Barry had taken Iris' advice. To run-that is. Not to tell Hal. He couldn't tell him. He was his best friend, nothing more. Barry's doubt was always stronger than his faith and confidence. One more obvious trait about Barry Allen.

Looking down the busy street filled with blinding light and shiny cars, he took off into his own reality. His home away from home. The rush of adrenaline, the weight of the world off his shoulders, the wind caressing his face rushing off into the distance. When he could, his eyes were closed. That was when he was truly at peace. He had hoped that next time, he would be there to save Hal. He wouldn't fail him, or anyone else ever again.

Barry always was loyal, and maybe one day it would lead to his own demise.

And he wouldn't care if it meant his family and friends lived in the end.

No one would die. Not Hal, or Iris, or anyone. But if it came down to it, only he would fall.

_I won't fail. I won't. I promise._

**_I promise._ **

 


End file.
